Home
by the one ring to rule them all
Summary: The Argo II finally arrives in New York. But before going to Camp Half-Blood Percy wants to make a stop.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here!" Annabeth said excitedly in Percy's ear.

"Wha?" Percy groaned looking around his room

"New York. We're here." Percy sat upright

"New York" said Percy

"Yes"

"As in our New York? Home New York?"

"Yes!" shouted Annabeth "Now are you going to come with me or not Seaweed Brain?" Percy didn't hesitate. He jumped right out of bed, grabbed Annabeth's hand, and raced to the deck.

Looking over the deck Percy saw the bright city beneath him. Even though it was the middle of the night cars and people bustled around the streets. It was amazing how everything seemed so unchanged. Annabeth squeezed his hand. "I can't believe we're back" she whispered.

"I know," said Percy disbelievingly looking at the city.

"Next stop Camp Half-Blood!" Cried Leo from somewhere making them both jump. Percy looked around and saw Leo perched up on the mast above him about ten feet above him.

"How- how did you get up there?" Leo shrugged

"There was a hole in the mast."

"But it's ten feet above you"

"I like to climb" Percy shook his head turning back to Annabeth. Sometimes he couldn't believe the things Leo did.

"An um, Percy?" said Leo making Percy turn back towards him

"Yeah?"

"Just thought I should tell you that you only have underwear on right now.?" Percy looked down and blushed a deep red. Annabeth laughed.

"Hey!" Percy yelled defensively "I'd have on pants if you weren't rushing me so much!"

"Sure you would Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth with a smirk. "Better get some on before we get to Camp Half-Blood"

"Not yet" said Percy firmly "We need to stop somewhere else first" Annabeth nodded understanding.

"I'll tell Leo." she said "You go get dressed" Percy nodded and raced to his room. Home, he thought. I'm finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the apartment building a little after one in the morning. Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand for support. "You got this" she said

"I know I do, but what if she's asleep or something. It's one in the morning."

"You know very well that she won't care what time it is." Percy nodded.

"Alright, here goes" he said, and knocked on the door." After waiting for a few minutes Leo whispered

"I think she's not here." Hazel elbowed Leo in the stomach. "OW!" he yelped what was that for

"shhhhhh" she responded. I hear someone inside. Everyone craned their neck to the door and tried to listed.

"I heard someone knock at the door Paul"

"It's one in the morning who could be here"

"Quick knock again" said Leo. Percy knocked a few more times.

"Listen another knock"

"I hear nothing Sally"

"I'm going to open the door" the voice said again moving to the door. Percy heard the clicks unlock the door and held his breath. The door opened and Sally's eyes immediately opened wide.

"Percy!" she squeaked and flung her arms around him.

"Hey Mom" said Percy immersing himself in the arms that hadn't held him for almost a year. Sally's arms felt safe, and comforting, and Percy found tears streaming down his face. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone, except for Annabeth who had a giant grin watching Percy and Sally reunite, shifted uncomfortably on their feet. Most of them hadn't had a parent like Sally, and they all felt a little jealous at the fact that Percy did. After what seemed like an eternity Sally let go of Percy and went and hugged Annabeth.

"Annabeth sweetie" she said "I'm so glad you're safe too." Annabeth smiled. Sally Jackson was like the mother she never had.

"Percy!" exclaimed another voice.

"Paul" said Percy with a grin.. Paul came over and gave Percy a hug

"We were worried sick" said Paul "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah me too" said Percy.

"And um, thanks for keeping my mom safe." He turned around to find Sally giving Annabeth a big hug with tears running down her face.

"Oh Gods" whispered Sally "I can't believe you two are safe" She pulled away from the Annabeth and looked around at the group and smiled.

"Nico!" said Sally surprised. "I didn't know you were here!" Nico shifted uncomfortably. "Well don't just stand there! Come give me a hug!" Nico stepped up and gave Sally and awkward hug.

"Well," said Sally " I've hugged everyone I know so why doesn't everyone else introduce themselves to me?"


End file.
